Sombra
Sombra (real name: Olivia Colomar) is a playable character from the team-based shooter video game, Overwatch. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aiden Pearce Vs. Sombra * Anonydeath Vs Sombra * Houka Inumuta vs. Sombra * Sombra vs York * Sombra VS. Skye (Completed) * The Spy vs. Sombra * Felix vs Sombra '''(Completed) '''Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agent Texas (Red vs. Blue) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Batgirl (DC) * Black Widow * Deadpool * Donatello (TMNT) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Luna * Mokoto Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell) * Neopolitan (RWBY) * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Tali'Zorah * Mordin Solus * Ultron History Death Battle Info *Orphaned by the Omnic Crisis *Has been a professional hacker since her childhood. Weapons and Abilities *Machine Pistol **60 rounds. **20 rps. **2-8 damage per round. *Hack **Can disable superhuman abilities, unique skills and certain technologies and ultimates. **Can hack Health Packs; allowing them to spawn only for Sombra's team and to refuel within 4 seconds. **In the Cinematics; Sombra can use this to hack computers and certain robots. She is able to interact with her and Talon's computers via touchscreen holograms. **Can hack Play-of-the-Games. **Can hack the 4th wall? *Thermoptic Camo **Can turn invisible for 6-10 seconds. **Movement speed increases to 8.8 meters per second. *Handheld Translocators **Allow Sombra to teleport to the Translocator from anywhere. **This can be used to allow Sombra to leap long distances as well. *Opportunist **Sombra can detect enemies who are below 50% health; seeing them through walls and floors. *EMP **Hacks all surrounding opponents and completely destroys shields or barriers. Feats *Hacked the Russian national security system; considered to be the most advanced in the world. *Blackmailed Katya Volskaya; CEO of Volskaya Industries and one of Russia's most powerful political figures. **Infiltrated Volskaya's industrial complex and past through her military guards. *Was able to hack the arm of a kaiju sized mech. *Discovered an Illuminati-esque faction and is currently working her way to discovering more about the group and the potential global conspiracy linked with it, Talon, Overwatch, etc. Faults *The weakest of the Offensive champions. *No superhuman endurance. *Not designed for conventional combat and can be overpowered easily. *The high spread of the Machine Pistol makes Sombra ineffective at long ranges. *Translocator is not perfect. **When Sombra Teleports; a flash of light moves from her previous location towards the Translocator. **Translocator has a 15 second duration (in game). After that the batteries of the locator die and can't be used to teleport. **Translocator is visible as it is luminous; and so some enemies can set up a trap if Sombra teleports. *Invisibility temporarily degenerates when Sombra is in contact with another human. *Sombra cannot fight while invisible. *Sombra's speed boost cannot be performed while decloaked. *Cloaking and decloaking is loud. **Sombra also speaks when doing such actions... for some reason. *Hacking cannot disable conventional or primary weapons. *Despite what she says; Sombra technically can't hack everything. *All of Sombra's abilities (other than Opportunist) have cooldowns. *Despite being a major figure in Talon; Sombra is willing to sabotage her own faction to get what she wants. **This includes how she spared Katya Volskaya's life despite being ordered to assassinate her. *Before joining Talon; Sombra's hacking crimes were discovered by a Illuminati-esque faction. **Her identity was discovered again by Zarya and most likely Volskaya. *Lost to Zarya; as Zarya's ally Lynx Seventeen was able to identify her Translocator. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Blizzard Entertainment Characters Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hacker Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Overwatch Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Spy Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains